Wifely Duties
by awomanontheverge
Summary: Emma makes a mess of the house while Regina is gone at work. Regina is less than pleased - or so she thinks.


Emma Swan was dead.

Dead. Dead dead dead.

Henry had the day off from school, and Emma decided to take the day off as well to be with him, as Regina had an important meeting that could not be cancelled. After a fun day of movies, video games, and storytime, Henry had suggested that they bake chocolate chip cookies for themselves and Regina – they were her weakness. It was a win-win scenario – they got delicious chocolate chip cookies and a very happy mommy and girlfriend when she would finally arrive home.

But baking time quickly escalated into an all out food fight between the two, and Regina's pristine kitchen was covered in sticky chocolate chip cookie dough.

The blonde looked up at the clock – 5:45. Regina would be home in less than a half an hour.

Emma was _so_ dead.

She ran around the house like a chicken with her head cut off, grabbing all the cleaning supplies she could find. She threw them on the floor and sunk down to her knees. Emma poured a little bit of the yellow cleaning soap onto a fresh sponge and rubbed it between her palms until the soap began to foam. She scrubbed as fast as she could, chunks of wet cookie dough sticking to the sponge but also her arms and legs.

It wasn't until she stood up to rinse off the sponge that Emma realized she had a mixture of soapy water and sticky cookie dough all over her button up blouse. No, correction – _Regina's_ button up blouse.

Oh yeah, she was _so __**so**_dead.

Emma quickly unbuttoned the blouse and threw it over the chair, clad in her bra and skinny jeans. She didn't even care that she was standing half naked in front of her son – she was more terrified of Regina's wrath than scarring her child. "Hey Kid, clean off the counter!" she yelled, throwing a roll of paper towels Henry's way. The young boy did as he was told. He wasn't dumb – he had suffered his mother's wrath more than a few times in his life, and it wasn't pleasant. Regina Mills was not an angry person; she didn't yell or scream, but _boy_ did she have a way of making you feel bad when you did something wrong.

Suddenly, the two heard a key jingling into the lock of the front door. The rhythmic pattern of Regina's heels pattered their way across the tiling as she made her way into the living room. "Hello!" the older woman's voice echoed through the house. Henry gulped. Emma's eyes went wide in fear.

"I'm home!" Regina chimed cheerfully. "I have a wonderful idea for dinner-" She stopped dead in her tracks as she finally entered the kitchen. Henry ducked under the island table set and hid. An angry sigh escaped the brunette's lips as she took in the sight of utter destruction that was her kitchen. She tossed her purse on the chair and walked around to assess the damage. Looking down, she saw Emma curled on the ground trying to scrub a particularly stubborn spot of dough from the grout between the tiling.

The blonde merely looked up and smiled helplessly. "Hi?" she said sheepishly, shrugging her shoulders up in preparation for the verbal beating she was going to get.

"_One_ day," Regina hissed, "I leave you two alone for _one_ day and you practically destroy my kitchen."

Emma groaned as she moved to a standing position. "Regina, look, it wasn't-"

"Is this my shirt?!" Regina asked angrily.

"I…" Emma looked away nervously, biting her bottom lip. "It was an accident, Regina. We were trying to surprise you with your favorite treat and one thing led to another and…" She watched as the brunette's nostrils flaired.

Regina let out a long, slow breath, trying to calm herself down. The anger inside of her was boiling her blood and it took everything in her power not to strangle Emma right then and there. "Here's what's going to happen," she barked. "Henry, you are going to your room and you will stay there for the rest of the night. Ms. Swan may be new to our home, but you should know better." She watched as her son slowly rose from beneath the table and, with shoulders slumped and a grimace on his face, shuffled his way to his room.

"And you" – she pointed angrily to Emma – "I am going upstairs to change and you are going to clean like you've never cleaned before."

"I- I'm sorry." The blonde leaned forward slightly, trying to place a soft kiss on her girlfriend's lips. Regina turned away and stormed off, leaving Emma kissing the air. She let out a heavy sigh before grabbing a wet towel and beginning to clean. This was going to be a long night.

-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-

An hour later, Regina tiptoed quietly down the stairs in a white tank top and a pair of black yoga pants. She peaked into the kitchen, a smile spreading across her face. The kitchen was spotless, even more so than before the day's messy activities. A plate of chocolate chip cookies sat neatly arranged on the center of the kitchen table. She found Emma in the corner of the room, scrubbing away at two baking sheets. Regina crept her way behind the younger woman and wrapped her arms around her waist in a warm embrace. "Hey," she said softly, leaving a chaste kiss on Emma's shoulder.

"Hey," the blonde replied, not taking her eyes away from the dishes. One of the cookies had burned horribly and it left a particularly difficult black spot on the center sheet.

"I'm sorry," Regina whispered, resting her chin on Emma's shoulder. She squeezed tightly around her girlfriend's waist, pulling her close. "I didn't mean to lose my cool."

"No, I'm sorry," Emma replied. "I shouldn't have let it escalate to the point that it did. I promise that it won't happen again." She was so focused on the stubborn stain that she didn't even notice Regina's lips snaking their way up the side of her neck.

"Emma Swan, drop the sponge and kiss me." It wasn't so much of a request as it was an order. Regina twirled Emma around so she was facing her and stepped forward, backing her against the sink. She crashed their lips together in a bruising kiss and sucked playfully at the blonde's lower lip. A smile crept up on her face. "You're not wearing a shirt." Regina snaked her fingers up and down Emma's sides.

"I'm not wearing a shirt," Emma teased. She ran her fingertip playfully up and down Regina's forearm, sending shivers down the older woman's spine.

"Ya know," Regina purred, snaking one of her hands down toward the waist of Emma's jeans. She unzipped them slowly and inched her way into the tight fabric. The younger woman's hips bucked as she felt Regina's fingertips brush against a particularly sensitive spot. "Seeing you on your hands and knees cleaning as I arrived home, all wife-ly …major turn on."

"Oh really?" Emma breathed. It was becoming increasingly hard to focus with Regina's fingers between her thighs. "You didn't seem to like it very much while you were yelling at me."

"Part of the act, dear." The brunette fingered the elastic of Emma's panties before moving her way down to a much more enjoyable destination. She rubbed in little circles, driving her girlfriend wild. Her lips and tongue sucked on a particularly sensitive spot on Emma's neck as she pushed the girl's thighs apart with her free hand. Regina grinned as a soft moan echoed in her ear. And just as quickly as it began, the older woman pulled away teasingly. She sauntered her way over to the kitchen table and grabbed a cookie. "Let's see if the mess was worth it," Regina purred, seductively taking the dessert between her teeth. She devoured the cookie in a few bites. "Delicious," she said huskily, darting her tongue out to lick off a small bit of chocolate on her lip. "Ya know, I've been hard at work all day. There are some other wifely duties involving you on your hands and knees that I would quite enjoy." Regina reached out and pulled Emma close by her belt loops.

The two couldn't get upstairs fast enough.


End file.
